We have recently shown that Pt-DNA adducts can be detected in murine malignant cells treated in vitro or in vivo with cisplatin using an ELISA assay. We are now seeking to quantify such adducts in the tissues of human subjects receiving cisplatin as anticancer therapy. The results of these assays will be compared with the antineoplastic and toxic effects of cisplatin within these patients.